


The Glow of a Frienemy

by TheSheGavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Glowing Heart AU, Mavin, Multi, Soulmates, bully!Michael, nerd!Gavin, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your soul mate could be discovered at any time? It could be your best friend, a stranger, or even your worst enemy, and when you knew, your heart glowed in your chest when it was time. Well, for Gavin Free, he'd rather go without knowing after he finds out who his soul mate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I really hope you guys like my Valentines Day present for you. <3

 

Gavin Free rummaged through his locker, pulling out his book for Calculus. When he shut his locker, there was a symphony of 'aww's rising behind him.

He turned and smiled softly.

A girl, looking flustered, had just bumped into her soul mate, according to the glowing emitting from her chest and the boy she just tripped into.

He was glad it was that easy. You bump into a person by coincidence, or they could be your best friend, and when your chest starts to glow, you just know. Cheesy, but it was an incredible thing. Some people just don't appreciate it as much as Gavin.

With a small chuckle, Gavin started making his way to class, only to be shoved roughly against the wall later down the hall.

"How's it going, dweeb?"

Fucking Michael Jones, also known as the star player for the Averue High football team, and number one pain in Gavin's ass.

"Get off me, Michael.. I have to go to class." Gavin grumbled in his accent and tried to push past the redhead only to get shoved back into the wall.

It was like this everyday. Michael would just come up and abuse him on a whim, shooting off his mouth with vulgar comments. The best he could do was wait out his anger. He still had bruises from all last week, and a band aid was still stuck to his forehead to cover the most recent wound.

"Gotta go to class? What, too busy for me?" He snickered, his hand flat against the brunette chest as he kept him pinned to the wall, "Don't worry, I'll make this quick."

He reared his fist back and Gavin braced himself. The warning bell rang just as he did so, and it distracted Michael enough that he slipped out of his grip and ran down the hall as quick as he could to class.

Gavin plopped into his seat with a sigh, slouching down in his desk with heavy spirits.

Lindsay, the sweetest girl in the whole damned school with neon red hair and a fiery personality to match, threw a note over to land on his desk.

Gavin stared at it for a long moment before adjusting the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, picking it up, and unfolding it.

In scrawling cursive was a long handwritten letter.

Lindsay dated Michael for a long time, but he was the reason they split up. After the constant name-calling and beatings, he showed her how much of a monster he was. She broke up with him, her reasoning unknown.

Michael just took out that anger on Gavin.

The letter read:

Gavin,

I'm sorry that Michael is still hurting you. I tried talking him out of it the best I can. If it doesn't stop, we can talk to someone who can MAKE it stop. I'm sure his mom won't appreciate her son hurting a classmate.

Can Meg and I sit with you guys at lunch? Maybe it'll ward off Michael from giving you guys anymore shit..

I hope things will get better,

Lindsay

Gavin smiled to himself. Lindsay didn't know who her soul mate was. Though, he didn't either. His friends, Geoff, Ryan, and Jack all knew about the same time. It was at the winter formal, and it was a true phenomenon to have six people lit up all at once.

His best friends, Ray, Barbara, and Dan haven't, and neither has Joel, his cousin. He wasn't alone, but he sure as hell felt like a late bloomer. At least the rest of them were able to flirt with girls, or guys in Barbara's case. He had the sex appeal of a banana slug.

He started working on a response to Lindsay's letter beside his open notes, managing to finish it with a few minutes to spare. He told her not to worry much. He could handle a bully, and they could sit with him at lunch as long as they would ignore the guys. They don't like Michael much either, and being the ex doesn't make it better.

Michael made a whole bullshit story about why and how Lindsay broke up with him.

Dick-headed prick.

He told his jock buddies all about how she was whoring around with losers and he was "getting in the way." Then she ended it.

He could completely counter the story. He was there, of course.

Michael was took busy tormenting Gavin to notice his girlfriend horrified just a few feet away. Gavin had asked her to leave lunch early and come into the science hall. When Gavin left, Michael saw it as an opportunity and took the bait. When Lindsay found them, Michael had Gavin on the floor, kicking him in the side with malicious laughter and harsh comments.

Well, it didn't take long for that shock to turn into anger for Lindsay.

Despite all the niceness that girl is made of, she's badass. She came up to Michael and shoved him roughly. You know, when a girl pushes a guy, it is usually unsuccessful and not much, but Lindsay isn't very small, nor is she weak. She shoved Michael onto his ass and started ripping him a new one as she yelled at him. When she was done and felt satisfied, she came over to Gavin, helped him up, and walked him to the nurse's office. Michael was silent.

The bell for the end of class chimed, and Gavin handed his note to Lindsay with a tender smile. She took it with a look that screamed pity, but he ignored it.

Gavin headed back to his locker to exchange his Calculus textbook for his sketchbook and hightailed it to the library. This was his study period, but he didn't have anything to study today.

He sat on a loveseat they had scattered about the library with a desk top that could be unfolded out from the arm. He placed his sketchbook down and flipped it open to a new page with his mind wandering.

Why does Michael bother me? There's hundreds of other people to fuck with. Why me?

Something needs to change, his mind told him.

He felt bad, though. All of Michael's friends were assholes and uninteresting.

Gavin laughed at himself. His own friends were assholes and uninteresting in a complete different way, but it was still the general jist. His friends were all different. A band of misfits, he guessed.

Geoff, with hair as dark as the bags under his eyes, was decorated with tattoos so people saw him as "scary." Really, he was just a sarcastic guy who seems to forever be stuck with puberty. He had a great sense of humor though. He was a year older than Gavin, a junior, and he looked up to him like a big brother. He saved Gavin's ass more than once.

Then there was Jack. Also a year older than Gavin, as was Ryan. Jack was really interested in architecture and boring things of the like. His hair gave new meaning to the word ginger, and he had hit puberty hard. He had a deep voice of a man, as did Ryan.

Ryan was a creepy motherfucker around other people. That's how he stays a loner. Well, he was a loner until he met the group. The only reason Ryan stopped his sociopath routine was their dumb hijinks on the internet and the god awful school prank Geoff pulled freshman year.

Gavin would rather not get into that one.

Then there was Ray, an artist that exceeded his skill by a thousand percent. He knew every joke and reference known to man. If he doesn't, it isn't real. The Puerto Rican was his best friend since he moved here in his eighth grade year. He introduced himself as "the man I will want to be."

Barbara is the queen of puns. Barbara Punkleman- er.. Dunkleman, could make anything you say into a joke. Makes conversation a real interesting dilemma. She was pretty, smart, and pleasant when she wasn't joking around. Gavin liked her a bit, but he chose not to act on the feeling.

And last, and certainly least, was Joel. He was pretty cool for a person forced to hang out with him. It eventually became natural instead of forced conversations and awkward hello's. He certainly got chummy with Ray quickly, and the disease of a cousin spread quickly as if he was airborne. Gavin's initial hate for his cousin turned into indifference and then respect after a long while. His cousin was a decent guy, and when he actually had a chance to know him, he was friendly and funny.

Gavin sighed before discovering that his pencil had been moving the whole time in his thoughts. It was his full name drawn in Gothic Script, and then cursive quotes of things he said looping around it. It was silly, but he smiled, finding it nice. It was one for the book.

Gavin kept a book at home. It was a scrapbook, but he designed it to fit his needs. Everytime he drew something that turned out excellent, he'd take a picture of the original, or even use the original, and put it in the book. That way, his greatness was all in one place.

The weight on the loveseat shifted as someone plopped down next to him, and when he turned to see who it was, ice blue eyes were staring him down.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing? We have a chemistry test in seventh." Geoff asked him, motioning to the sketchbook.

"I know. I studied for it yesterday.. And everyday last week." Gavin smirked slightly at him, and Geoff grumbled some more profanity under his breath before pulling out his notebook.

Geoff and Gavin were in chemistry together, along with Jack. According to the results of a test he took at the end of eighth grade year, he could couple 9th grade science with biology. Apparently, he fit into the advanced placement.

Gavin closed his sketchbook and glanced at Geoff, who was mouthing words to himself as he read. Bad habit he's always had. Gavin tossed a scrap that came off his sketchbook and tossed it at his head.

"Stop mouthing. You look like an idiot." Gavin chuckled and Geoff shoved him with his folder in hand.

"God, you are a jerk and a smartass."

Gavin laughed softly and leaned his head against the back of the seat, letting his eyes fall shut to the chorus of flipping paper and tiny noises of the library. This was his little sanctuary in this huge amount of bullshittery he called a school. It was quiet and safe here, and absolutely no one could ruin -

"Hey Free." A voice sneered from not to far away. Gavin's head whipped up and his eyes flung open.

Geoff was still next to him, giving Michael a harsh glare, but the bully of a redhead ignored him.

"Can't wait for gym today. Dodge ball is going to be fun when I get to pound your face in."

"Fuck off, Jones. We're gonna drill you a new asshole." Geoff snarled at him.

Michael shrugged at him and left, his cronies snickering behind him.

Gavin gave Geoff a pained look.

"They're going to mop the floor with us." He groaned softly, placing his head into his hands by pushing his glasses up to his forehead so they were out of the way.

Geoff grinned, "Nope, because I'm team captain today. I asked coach before hand."

Gavin looked up with a sigh, "How does that make our chances any better?"

"Because we can split him and his weaker bond cronies up. We have much more of a chance that way."

Gavin broke out into a wide smile.

"You fucking mad genius."

"You can thank me later."

~*~

Gavin's study period ended too quickly, but at least lunch was next. He tossed his sketchbook into his back pack, and headed to the lunchroom.

He sat at the usual table he and the guys sat at, pulling out a sandwich bag full of chips. He tried to save most of his lunch for after gym class, seeing as he had it after lunch anyways. No point in making himself sick while he avoided getting pelted with rubber dodge balls.

Lindsay sat across from him with a soft smile and Meg sat by his side. He liked Meg. She was a gorgeous brunette with wide rimmed glasses and a great sense of humor. He really liked her, but she was one of the ones who didn't want to date until she found her soul mate.

The table soon filled in with people. Joel, Ray, Geoff and Griffon, Jack and Caiti, Ryan and his girlfriend (whose name escapes Gavin's mind), and Barbara. Twelve people in all surrounded the table, which gave less-than-comfy close quarters.

"Hey Gav," Ray spoke past a mouthful of food, "I heard you're gonna kick Jones' ass today in gym."

Gavin shrugged slightly, popping another chip into his mouth.

Geoff rolled his eyes.

"Ray, we're going to try to beat his team. Hopefully we have the advantage today."

Lindsay didn't look pleased, "You guys shouldn't do that stuff.. You're just egging him on."

"Well, we have to do something besides let him hurt people." Ryan countered.

"Not people. Just me." Gavin pointed out bleakly, waving a chip lazily as emphasis.

Everyone ignored the comment and continued.

"Well, more people are going to get hurt if this keeps going on." Meg added.

"It's most likely just going to stay me, you guys." Gavin spoke up a bit.

His words went unnoticed.

"You can't just expect us to sit by and let this happen. Jones needs to learn a lesson." Ray chimed in.

"Guys!" Gavin shouted, slamming a fist against the table.

The cafeteria quieted for a brief moment before the murmurs picked up again.

"I can handle Michael. I don't need you guys getting involved."

"Gavin-" Geoff began before being cut off.

"I've handled Michael for two years. I can handle it. Now, talk about something else."

They all fell quiet before Ray kicked up conversation again with a mention of Saturday. Every Saturday, they had game night they'd all go over to one of their houses and game until their hearts content. They argued what game they should play for the rest of lunch, but Gavin chose to stay out of the conversation.

~*~

Lunch seemed to drag on before the bell finally chimed. Geoff took Gavin's side and walked with him to gym, keeping a close eye to ward Michael away. Gavin stopped by his locker and exchanged his book bag for his gym bag.

The first thing Coach gave wasn't a greeting, but more of a demand to go change out. Geoff and Gavin walked to the locker room, steering clear of Michael and his cronies, and changing out quickly.

The locker room wasn't terribly large. It was the same as any high school locker room, really, except this school did a better job at cleaning them regularly.

Once they were changed, Geoff came striding out confidently with Gavin shuffling behind him.

"Alright! Team Captains today are.. Geoff Ramsey, and Michael Jones." Coach announced as everyone waited to be picked.

Geoff made his first pick Gavin, by default, and Michael picked his closest friend, Kerry.

Then it began.

Geoff started selecting the best from Michael's usual team, and Michael just picked the best players he knew.

Once the teams were set, they lined up on the wall. Coach tossed them each an even amount of dodge balls and blew his whistle.

A dodge ball came whizzing by, inches from Gavin's ear. He ducked and jumped and dashed to avoid the pelting his team was getting. Some of them just stood around and let themselves get hit. It was if they weren't even trying.

Geoff shouted as he was struck down by Michael, and Gavin threw a rubber ball as hard as he could back at him. Michael got hit in the arm, and he cursed loudly, shooting Gavin a harsh glare before breaking out into laughter as a ball slammed him in the nose.

Gavin's glasses skittered across the floor, and his knees fell out from under him. He caught himself with his hands, but his head throbbed as lights pranced around his vision.

"Time out! Free! You alright? Kerry, you know the rules! Neck, down. You're out." Coach shouted, jogging up to him. Gavin staggered to his feet, squinting as he looked for where his glasses slid off to.

"Yeah.. I think I need to see the nurse though." He grumbled as he touched his nose gently to find blood.

"Go change out and get an ice pack." Coach grumbled, looking over his nose, "It's not broken, but it'll be sore as hell for a bit."

Gavin nodded, heading to the locker room when Geoff stopped him and handed him his glasses. They didn't seem broken, which was a good sign. He got lucky today.

He headed into the locker room without a word.

~*~

Michael grinned on the bench.

"Hey Coach! Can I go help Free?"

Geoff growled under his breath and was about to shout out something derogatory when Coach gave him an okay.

Michael jogged into the locker room to find the brunette wiping away the blood from the cut on his nose and then placing a band aid on top of the wound.

Michael stayed out of sight for the moment. Gavin was easy to fuck with once he's cornered. He enjoyed seeing him squirm. It was even better when he had comebacks in that dumb British voice of his.

Gavin opened his locker and stripped away his shirt. Michael chuckled lowly, a smirk on his face as he came into view.

"That was a good shot, Free." His voice dripped with sarcasm, but he had to admit, it was decent. Better than his whole team combined. Even better than a few of his dumbass friends.

Gavin tensed, the muscles in his slender back and shoulders portraying his every move. His spine was more visible, and it was strange to notice all the little movements he had. There were faint bruises spotting him, and Michael wondered if he had done that.

Gavin gave Michael a quick glance over his shoulder before trying to ignore him. He tossed his shirt into his gym bag and pulled out the undershirt and button-down he had been wearing earlier. He shut the locker and turned around to find Michael's face inches away from him with a snarl etched on his face. His hand slammed against the locker next to Gavin's head, which made him wince. Michael noticed more bruises on his chest, and the band aid on his forehead. That was his doing, then.

"Listen, Free, you don't get to fucking ignore me."

"Michael, just leave me alone.. Please." Gavin whispered, needing to find an escape.

Even the way this asshole said his name infuriated him. He sneered, ready to hit him when a bright light made him falter.

Gavin's bare chest started glowing brightly.

"What the-.." Michael furrowed his brow before looking down as his glowing chest behind the fabric of his gym shirt.

"Oh hell no!" Gavin and Michael screeched in unison, drawing away from each other. Gavin started panicking.

No, no, no, he thought. No, when I said something needs to change, I didn't want this.

Michael wasn't any better. He wasn't sure if he was angry or upset or fucking pissed off. He didn't know what to say, what to do..

Gavin quickly pulled on his undershirt and his button-down, leaving quickly with his things in his tennis shoes and shorts. Michael sat silent in the locker room.

Well, this is fucking bull shit. Michael ran a hand through his hair, sitting down on the bench near the lockers. His chest was still faintly glowing, and Michael denied it. He wanted to deny everything.. But he heard of what happens to people who try to go against their soul mate.

It starts with an attraction. It could be seconds, or minutes, before the pair would see each other as completely, and overwhelmingly, desirable.

Michael pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes with a loud groan of frustration.

He will never like Gavin Free. He is not his soul mate. There's a mistake. Same gender pairs were semi-common, but he didn't like guys. He didn't like Gavin.

He didn't like how he was taller than him. He didn't like how he was smarter than him. He didn't like how he took Lindsay away from him. He didn't like how girls fucking talked about him all the time because of his accent and his genius. He. Didn't. Like. Gavin. Fucking. Free.

Michael's thoughts fell silent for a moment before something nagged at him from the back of his mind.

He did like Gavin's foreign accent.. He did like how handsome he looked, and how incredibly smart he was. He liked his comebacks. He liked hearing his laugh from across the room. He liked all of that..

He didn't like seeing the bruises.

Michael wanted to slap himself. What the fuck was he doing? He didn't fucking like Gavin. That was his chest talking. His fucked up heart that believed he was Gavin's soul mate.

He can't like Gavin.. He couldn't. The guys would make fun of him. Gavin would lose his friends because he was soul mates with an asshole.

This is a serious problem.

~*~

Gavin walked down the hallway and darted into the nearest bathroom. It was thankfully deserted, and he could lock it from the inside, which he did.

The brunette paced back and forth before catching a glance of himself in the mirror.

He looked like a scared idiot in his shorts and long sleeved button-down dress shirt. He dug in his gym bag and pulled out his jeans, changing into them quickly.

He gripped the edges of the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. His chest was just barely glowing under the cloth of his shirt, and his face was beaded with sweat from gym and panic. His hazel eyes looked frightened.

Gavin turned on the sink, placed his glasses down, cold water rushing from the faucet, and splashed his face to clear his head, being careful not to get his band aids wet. He wiped away the water gently with a paper towel, wincing even at the ginger touches to his nose. An icepack would definitely help, and he couldn't hide in this bathroom forever.

He practiced a face of indifference after replacing his glasses as his thoughts played out.

Out of all the people.. Out of everyone in the entire world.. It had to be Michael Jones. That was just a bigger reason to beat him up.. To ridicule him. To hurt him. He was already ashamed by the bruises peppering his skin. Michael wasn't one to just stop this kind of physical abuse.

Gavin sighed heavily, shaking his head. There was no way -

\- this would go wrong.

Gavin paused. What the fuck? It could go wrong a million different ways. What the hell was he thinking?

He was thinking of the way Michael looked at him when he left.

It was a mixture of disbelief and.. Anger? Sadness?

And before that.. When Gavin turned around to find Michael extremely close.

He looked sad. He looked down at his salt and pepper chest and frowned out of sadness. It wasn't anger at first, and he covered it up.

Gavin growled softly out of frustration. Quit over-analyzing things.

Gavin stood up straight with his indifferent stare. He grabbed his gym bag and headed out.

You need to find Michael.

He stopped in the middle of the empty hallway at the thought his brain presented.

No, I do not need to find Michael. I need to see the nurse.

He continued walking, trying to break through the new thoughts bouncing in his head.

Why does Michael only beat you? Maybe there's a reason -

He goes out of his way to see you -

He provokes you just to hear you talk -

No, no, no, no, NO.

Gavin burst into the nurse's office and she jumped, startled.

"Oh, I uh.. Sorry.. Coach sent me to get an ice pack. I got hit in the nose." He mumbled in apology, pointing to his now slightly swollen nose. She nodded, motioning him closer. The nurse was a small woman, her frame looking weak. She wasn't extremely old. Just small. She had blonde hair that was so platinum that it almost looked gray, and flat gray-blue eyes.

"Alright, let me see first."

Gavin sighed and gently peeled back the band aid covering the cut the ball made by tearing his skin (it was as unpleasant as it sounded), and she grumbled something lowly.

She scurried off into the back room, leaving Gavin to himself again.

You know, -

No.

All things considered, -

No.

Michael isn't that bad -

NO.

But the thought wasn't going to stop.

He's attractive to say the least. He isn't stupid. He's actually decent under all that brute. Lindsay liked him for a reason..

Gavin pressed his head into his hand with a low groan. When he lifted his head, the nurse was standing there, watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"So how long have you known?" She questioned, an ice pack in hand.

"I.. How could you tell?" Gavin murmured in response, taking the pack and pressing it gingerly to his nose.

"My soul mate was someone I couldn't stand. Your frustration says it all.. That, and your eyes." She smiled slightly before sitting down on the bench that sick or woozy kids usually nap on. Gavin sat beside her.

"Did it ever get better? I mean.. Did you ever stop hating each other?"

"Mh, yes, eventually. It took a day or two, even with all of the soul bond effects like the attraction and such. You just have to learn to like each other.." She shrugged, seeming much younger than she probably was.

Gavin bobbed his head a few times in agreement. He'd just have to get used to Michael, and.. Well, Michael would just have to get used to him.

"Now," the nurse stood up, turning back into her all-business tone, "you better be getting back. This period is almost over, and you don't want to be late for your next class."

Gavin, with a small smile, thanked her quietly before leaving with the icepack. It wasn't large and bulky, and because of Michael's constant beatings, no one would really question why he had it.

He carried his gym bag to his locker and chucked it in, exchanging it for his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder and closed the red door with a soft crash.

He turned around to find Michael on the other side of the hall, a few feet from him. He was leaning back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He didn't look angry, or upset, or.. Or even happy. He looked unreadable.

That's when he felt it.

That strong pull.

The pull that made him drop his book bag and ice pack, rush forward, and slam his lips into the redhead's.

The pull that made Michael respond to the kiss and wrap his arms around Gavin's thin waist.

The pull that made Gavin turn into the aggressive one, angrily kissing the shorter boy and keeping him pinned against the wall.

It was the pull that let Michael like it.

When they broke away, both their chests were heaving as they tried to catch their breath.

"This is.. Fucked up." Michael spoke past his small gasps for air.

"Tell me about it." Gavin laughed, shaking his head before pressing his forehead into Michael's short curls with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Michael murmured.

"For?"

"For everything.. For hurting you." He whispered it like he was afraid someone would hear, trailing his fingers across the lengthy boy's chest. He shouldn't like Gavin, but it felt so right to be this close to him.

"You have a lot of work to do to make it up to me." Gavin grumbled, pressing a kiss into his hair. The boy he hated for years was all of a sudden the most important.. It was so strange.

"Of course.. I will eventually." Michael pressed a kiss to Gavin's jaw. If they got caught.. If they were seen, so many things would go wrong.

"Class is going to let out soon." Michael grumbled bitterly, "Could we see each other? After school?"

Gavin nodded.

"Meet me out by the soccer field then." Michael smiled, tracing a finger briefly over Gavin's lips when he pulled away from his hair.

"I'll see you then." Gavin pressed a quick, rough kiss to his lips, and broke away, making his way down the hall after grabbing the melting ice pack and book bag off the floor.

He was sure in for a hell of a ride.

~*~

After the bell rang, signaling the end of chemistry and the end of the test (in which Geoff groaned heavily at), Gavin told Geoff that he was staying after for a bit. He suggested to stay too, but Gavin told him it would just be studying. Geoff offered to drive him home once he was done, which he said was okay. Geoff had a few things to do around the school anyway.

Gavin left Geoff to his errands, aka smooching on Griffon, and headed out to the soccer field. The sky was uncharacteristically dark and heavy with rain clouds, but there wasn't a drop to be found.

Michael was waiting on the field, passing a ball between his feet with a bored expression.

Gavin smiled, set his things down, and ran as quickly as he could before stealing the ball out from his feet and into the closest goal.

Startled, Michael almost gave Gavin another bruise.

Gavin was laughing by the goal, shouting out a taunting "come and get it" before darting off with the ball towards the other goal. Michael sprinted after him, seeing this as just another competition.

Jesus Christ, Michael thought, Gavin is pretty fucking quick.

Gavin kicked the ball into the goal with ease, and Michael barreled over him, pulling them both to the ground. Michael was tangled up with Gavin, who was stuck above him with a dumb, little grin.

"What the fuck, Free? I didn't know you played soccer." Michael grumbled, trying to detangle his limbs from their awkward position.

"All-star player last year. I didn't join this year because I was occupied with other things." Gavin frowned, shifting so he was laying beside Michael.

"Like?" Michael questioned, wriggling so Gavin could rest his head on his shoulder.

"Like-.. Like you. You didn't exactly give me much time to heal, and - "

"Wait, I was the reason you quit soccer?" Michael interrupted, his conscience angry. Soul mates weren't supposed to ruin each other's lives. That was the opposite from what was supposed to happen.

"There were other things.. School and stuff."

"But mainly me." He pointed out only to have his hand be folded into Gavin's.

"That was then. This is now." Gavin murmured before turning onto his side to press a lingering kiss to Michael's lips. This time, it wasn't heated or desperate. It was soft and sweet. Michael's lips were surprisingly feather-light and almost as soft. The way to describe this was basically indescribable. Gavin let Michael take over in their gentle dance of lips on lips, breath against breath. He enjoyed being trusted, and being able to trust was almost just as great. Michael wouldn't hurt him.. He loved him. They were soul mates.

Michael's soft kisses strayed gently away from his mouth to his jaw, where he sprinkled them gently down to his neck. The pair shifted to accommodate, Michael moving over Gavin, an arm on either side of him. The rain started to prick against their skin, but Michael ignored it. Nothing could distract him from Gavin. Not even the rain.

Michael's lips pecked along his skin until he reached the weak spot between his shoulder and neck. He nipped at it gently, and Gavin sighed gently, tilting his head back before seizing up.

"Michael." Gavin whimpered out of a small panic, pushing him away gently.

Annoyed, Michael glanced up to find Geoff with a horrified look.

"Shit." Michael hissed as Gavin scrambled up to his feet. The light drizzle started to pick up, and Geoff looked.. Angry? Confused? Gavin jogged up to him, leaving Michael behind on the field as Gavin tried to explain.

"Geoff, Geoff, wait!" Gavin shouted as he tried to leave as quickly as possible.

"What the fuck was that!?" Geoff shouted once Gavin caught up to him.

"I.. Just let me explain."

Geoff fell silent for a moment before huffing out of irritation.

"You have a minute."

Gavin began as soon as Geoff had let him talk.

He replayed what happened in the locker room, explaining his frame of mind as best he could. Geoff looked unfazed, but less angry.

"Gavin, you still have to remember that this is still the asshole that beat you up everyday.." Geoff mumbled sympathetically once he finished. Gavin nodded solemnly.

"Do you remember when you found out Griffon was your soul mate? How happy you were? How much you couldn't stop thinking about her?"

Geoff nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, but this-"

"This isn't very much different. Michael just.. He isn't going to hurt me anymore, and well.. We're soul mates. I know how much you love Griffon. I love Michael just like you love her."

Geoff, after a moment of thought, gave a heavy sigh of relent.

"Okay.. But you're going to have to explain it to the others."

An explanation would be hard to give.. But Gavin would sure as hell try.


	2. ~*BONUS*~

Everyone was gathered on the couch, or floor, either shouting or cheering on the players, or struggling with the other competitors. The goal? Be the last one alive in the Minecraftian world. Kerry swung his sword at Ray, who was button-mashing the trigger button to retaliate. Michael was busy attacking Geoff's back as he tried to aid Ray with Kerry. Ryan and Jack tried to be backseat-drivers for Geoff, and Gavin was cheering Michael on next to him. All of them were laughing, and really just having a good time.

Michael, after finding out and semi-accepting that they were soul mates, told his quote-unquote friends about it, and was severely ragged on for it. The star of the Averue High Roosters football team quit the following morning. Kerry was the only one who stuck up for him, and even quit the football team with him. He knew that he shouldn't be an outcast just because of who he was destined to be with.

When Gavin told about Michael to his friends, it was mostly pitying glances and open arms. They cared for his well-being, and after a week of no injuries, they seemed a bit more relaxed. They even welcomed Michael and Kerry to their game night.

Gavin laughed as Geoff keeled over, as did Kerry. Michael began hacking at Ray, which Michael ended up winning with a heart to spare. He gave a celebratory "whoop!" as he got high-fives from everyone but the pouting players. 

Gavin pressed a kiss to his cheek with a soft laugh, "I was hoping you'd win."

Michael cocked an eyebrow at him with a grin, "Why's that?"

"So I could give you this." He murmured before pressing a gentle, long kiss to his lips.

"Get a room!" Geoff shouted, as the others playfully jeered.

"Yo, some of the singles need to keep their innocence, thank you." Ray joked, lounging back on the couch.

"Yeah," Kerry chimed in, "Ray's gotta keep his streak of warding off cooties."

Gavin pulled away slightly, ignoring the noise of his friends as he spoke softly to Michael.

"I love you Micool."

"I love you too, Gavin." Michael chuckled under his breath. This was okay. It was natural and easy.

Soul mates are made for each other. Sometimes you fall in love. You relax and fall. You ease into it. But them? They tripped and stumbled into each others arms. That's the beauty of it. Your soul mate could be in the oddest of places, and you might never notice. So look for love in everything, even in the most unexpected of places.

~*~

After losing two games in a row without Kerry and Michael, the whole team found them and apologized, asking for them to rejoin. They needed their star players, whether they liked Michael's soul mate or not. The best friends, after mild consideration, decided to come back to the useless team. They even played in the next game.

"Yo, Jones! Glad you could make it." Mike, the linebacker for the team, cheered, clapping the shorter boy on the back with a pleased grin.

"Glad I could be here." He shrugged, glancing to the stands as he adjusted his uniform. The stands were bathed in the school colors of red and navy, but he knew where to look. He saw Gavin waving with a dumb grin, dressed in Michael's loose-fitting practice jersey. He couldn't help but catch the contagious smile, giving a small wave back. All of Gavin's friends were watching up there, including Lindsay, Meg, and Barbara. Seemed like most of the school had come to see how this played out.

"Games about to start, dude. You ready?" Kerry nudged him to catch his attention.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm ready." Michael smiled to him slightly before jogging up to his position, noting the dark clouds looming over head. He knew one thing was for sure. If he won this, cheering wouldn't be the only reward tonight. He'd always be a winner with Gavin.

After the game, which was very eventful with a score of 14-20 and several injuries to both teams, the Averue Roosters cheered happily as people from the stands clapped and cheered and whistled for their classmates. Gavin sprinted from the stands and nearly jumped into Michael's arms, hugging him tightly as he spoke so quickly that he could barely understand him. He was congratulating him in some form, but he was also worrying about the already forming bruises. Michael just started laughing as Gavin searched over him as the stands flooded onto the field to congratulate the team on a job well done. 

Kerry came up to the couple, grinning widely.

"Man, that was a hell of a game." He laughed, "You're a lucky guy, Gav. You have one hell of a boyfriend."

Gavin beamed as Michael answered, "I'm the lucky one, Kerry. I'm just glad he came."

Kerry nodded, giving them both a thumbs up before being distracted by a call from Mike over the crowd.

Gavin pressed a kiss against Michael's forehead with a small laugh.

"Did you really mean that, Micool?"

"Why wouldn't I? We're both really lucky, in a sense."

That's when the rain started.

It started sprinkling and Gavin giggled.

"What?" Michael questioned, blinking as rain bumped against his nose.

"Well, I heard kisses in the rain were some of the best." Gavin grinned, wiping at his glasses to clear them some.

Michael smirked, leaned up, wrapped his arms around Gavin's neck, and pressed a firm but gentle kiss to his lips.

Kisses in the rain really were one of the best.


End file.
